bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
One of a Kind
"One of a Kind" is a song by G-Dragon and the first track in the mini album One of a Kind. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Just wild and young I’m just wild and young Do it just for fun (Hello) Ladies, me and Choice Yes sir, one of a kind 난 재주많은 곰, (no) 곰보단 여우 (Hello hello hello) Yes sir, one of a kind 난 재수없는 놈, (wuh) 좀 비싼 몸(get out) 네 형 네 누나 (아 왜그래요) whats up 아이고 심심하구나 (여보세요) 네 형 네 누나 (아 왜그래요) whats up 아 잘나가서 아 죄송해요 (yo yo yo) 전화한통이면 달려가 1988-0818 번 (hi) 만난 누구나 좀 알려봐 난 연예가 일급사건 난 다르니까 그게 나니까 뭐만했다하면 난리나니까 유행을만드니까 다 바꾸니까 그니까 이실력이 어디갑니까 get back 이건 장난아냐 young and rich thats 나란 말야 so Im fast so what its okay 지금 장난하냐? 나 장난아냐 (Hello) Yes sir, one of a kind 난 재주많은 곰, (no) 곰보단 여우 (Hello hello hello) Yes sir, one of a kind 난 재수없는 놈, (wuh) 좀 비싼 몸(get out) 벌써 2집 나는 안 털어 빈집 내 랩은 그녀 침실 널 데려가 눕히지 ye I’m busy 내 비즈니스에 머니꽃이 피지 난 쉬지않아 내 노랜 건물을 울리지- (I love it) 조그만 놈이 나와 무대를 휙휙 저어 맘에 영 안 들어 눈에 밟혀 고갤 돌려도 이리저리 가는 곳곳 음악에 사진으로 도배돼 미친척해도 없어서 못팔아 나 땜에 못살아? get back 이건 장난아냐 young and rich thats 나란 말야 so I’m fast, so what? It’s okay 지금 장난하냐? 나 장난아냐 라라라 예쁘게 좀 봐주세요 욕하지 말아주세요 라라라 귀엽게 받아주세요 사랑해주세요 (Hello) Yes sir, one of a kind 난 재주많은 곰, (no) 곰보단 여우 (Hello hello hello) Yes sir, one of a kind 난 재수없는 놈, (wuh) 좀 비싼 몸(get out) 네 형 네 누나 (아 왜그래요) whats up 아이고 심심하구나 (여보세요) 네 형 네 누나 (아 왜그래요) whats up 아 잘나가서 아 죄송해요 날 따라해요 날 따라해요 날 따라해요 날 따라해요 날 따라해요 날 따라해요 따라 따라해요 따라 따라해요 (따라해요) (Hello) Yes sir, one of a kind 난 재주많은 곰, (no) 곰보단 여우 (Hello hello hello) Yes sir, one of a kind 난 재수없는 놈, (wuh) 좀 비싼 몸(get out) |-|Romanized= Just wild and young I’m just wild and young Do it just for fun (Hello) Ladies, me and Choice Yes sir, one of a kind nan jaejumanheun gom, (no) gombodan yeou (Hello hello hello) Yes sir, one of a kind nan jaesueobtneun nom, (wuh) jom bissan mom(get out) ne hyeong ne nuna (a waegeuraeyo) whats up aigo simsimhaguna (yeoboseyo) ne hyeong ne nuna (a waegeuraeyo) whats up a jallagaseo a jwesonghaeyo (yo yo yo) jeonhwahantongimyeon dallyeoga yeolgupalpal-gongpalilpal beon (hi) mannan nuguna jom allyeobwa nan yeonyega ilgeubsageon nan dareunikka geuge nanikka mwomanhaetdahamyeon nallinanikka yuhaengeulmandeunikka da bakkunikka geunikka isillyeogi eodigabnikka get back igeon jangnananya young and rich that’s naran mallya so I’m fast so what its okay jigeum jangnanhanya? na jangnananya (Hello) Yes sir, one of a kind nan jaejumanheun gom, (no) gombodan yeou (Hello hello hello) Yes sir, one of a kind nan jaesueobtneun nom, (wuh) jom bissan mom(get out) beolsseo ijib naneun an teoreo binjib nae raebeun geunyeo chimsil neol deryeoga nubhiji ye I’m busy nae bijeuniseue meoniggochi piji nan swijianha nae noraen geonmureul ulliji- (I love it) jogeuman nomi nawa mudaereul hwikhwik jeoeo mame yeong an deureo nune balbhyeo gogael dollyeodo irijeori ganeun gotgot eumage sajineuro dobaedwae michincheokhaedo eobseoseo motpara na ddaeme mossara? get back igeon jangnananya young and rich thats naran mallya so I’m fast, so what? It’s okay jigeum jangnanhanya? na jangnananya rarara yeppeuge jom bwajuseyo yokhaji marajuseyo rarara gwiyeobge badajuseyo saranghaejuseyo (Hello) Yes sir, one of a kind nan jaejumanheun gom, (no) gombodan yeou (Hello hello hello) Yes sir, one of a kind nan jaesueobtneun nom, (wuh) jom bissan mom(get out) ne hyeong ne nuna (a waegeuraeyo) whats up aigo simsimhaguna (yeoboseyo) ne hyeong ne nuna (a waegeuraeyo) whats up a jallagaseo a jwesonghaeyo (yo yo yo) nal ddarahaeyo nal ddarahaeyo nal ddarahaeyo nal ddarahaeyo nal ddarahaeyo nal ddarahaeyo ddara ddarahaeyo ddara ddarahaeyo (ddarahaeyo) (Hello) Yes sir, one of a kind nan jaejumanheun gom, (no) gombodan yeou (Hello hello hello) Yes sir, one of a kind nan jaesueobtneun nom, (wuh) jom bissan mom(get out) |-|English= Just wild and young I’m just wild and young Do it just for fun (Hello) Ladies, me and Choice Yes sir, I’m one of a kind I’m a talented bear (no) more of a fox than a bear (Hello hello hello) Yes sir, one of a kind I’m a douche, (wuh) I’m an expensive person (get out) Yes hyung, yes nuna (ah what’s wrong?) What’s up? I guess you’re bored (hello?) Yes hyung, yes nuna (ah what’s wrong?) What’s up? I’m sorry that I’m such hot stuff I’ll run over to you with just one phone call, my number is 1988-0818 Let everyone you meet know, I’m the first class of the celebrity world Because I’m different, because that’s just me, because people go crazy over anything I do Because I create trends, because I change everything so this skill isn’t going anywhere Get back, this isn’t a joke young and rich, that’s just me So I’m fast, so what? It’s okay, are you joking right now? Cuz I’m not joking (Hello) Yes sir, one of a kind I’m a talented bear (no) more of a fox than a bear (Hello hello hello) Yes sir, one of a kind I’m a douche, (wuh) I’m an expensive person (get out) This is already my second album, I don’t steal from empty homes My rap takes her to the bedroom and lays her down Yeah I’m busy busy Money flowers bloom at my business I don’t rest cuz my songs build buildings – (I love it) “This tiny guy tries to come on stage and stir things up But I don’t like it, it’s not pleasant to see I turn my head here and there and wherever I go, it’s his music His pictures are everywhere, even though he pretends he’s crazy, they can’t sell his stuff because they don’t have it” You can’t live because of me? Get back, this isn’t a joke, young and rich, that’s just me So I’m fast, so what? It’s okay, you think I’m joking? Cuz I’m not joking Lalala please view me in a pretty way, don’t speak about me Lalala please accept me in a cute way, please love me (Hello) Yes sir, one of a kind I’m a talented bear (no) more of a fox than a bear (Hello hello hello) Yes sir, one of a kind I’m a douche, (wuh) I’m an expensive person (get out) Yes hyung, yes nuna (ah what’s wrong?) What’s up? I guess you’re bored (hello?) Yes hyung, yes nuna (ah what’s wrong?) What’s up? I’m sorry that I’m such hot stuff Follow me, follow me, follow me, follow me Follow me, follow me, follow follow me follow follow me (Hello) Yes sir, one of a kind I’m a talented bear (no) more of a fox than a bear (Hello hello hello) Yes sir, one of a kind I’m a douche, (wuh) I’m an expensive person (get out) Music Video Category:Songs Category:G-Dragon Category:2012 releases